1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to mirrors, specifically to an improved mounting of such mirrors when used to enable viewing front, back, top and sides of the user's head during hair grooming and styling.
2. Description of Prior Art
The need and desirability to readily view the back and top of one's head for hair grooming and for observing the back of one's clothing resulted in granting a number of U.S. patents for mirror viewing inventions for well over one hundred years. Many of the patents were granted because they enabled the user to view the back of his or her hair and clothing without the inefficiency and disadvantage of using a hand held mirror in combination with a fixed or movable mirror.
The structures and supports used to secure mirror panels and frames to furniture, ceilings, doors and walls were assemblies comprising of numerous and, in many cases, complex and expensive parts. Many were difficult to install because of their constructions and configurations. The shear size and bulk of many of these inventions would make their installations and use incompatible with many of today's bathrooms or dressing rooms.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,382 to Coulson (1981) and 4,050,790 to Jorwa (1977), with mirror panels mounted to free-standing support structures, had the potential of becoming safety hazards due to their instability and their use in areas where persons moved about. Children and adults were exposed to potential risks of injury when using the mirrors or, when not in use, having the supporting structures fall on them.
Medicine cabinets with hinged, multiple mirror panels, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,399,008 to Vann (1995) and 3,771,854 to Roark (1973), were self-storing but the mirrors limited the user's movements within the room while the mirrors were extended during viewing. Mirrors mounted on a door, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,709 to Teason (1962), prevented the door from being closed and one of mirrors was subject to damage if the door were opened against an adjacent wall.
Prior art inventions, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,399,008 to Vann (1995), 5,223,984 to Schmid (1993) and 3,771,854 to Roark (1973), required one or more adjustments to orient or locate the mirror panel or panels to view the back and top of the user's head. After use, these inventions normally required the mirror panels to be returned to their closed or storage positions to facilitate personal movement within the room.
The mirrors and support structures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,223,984 to Schmid (1993), 4,269,382 to Coulson (1981) and 4,050,790 to Jorwa (1977) were subject to damage by either opening or closing an adjacent door while they were in use, unless the mirror assemblies were very carefully located and installed within a room.